


Sickfics and more!

by BrownMouse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Niall, Brotherly Love, Cute, Cute Niall, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Niall Centric, Niam - Freeform, Niam Horayne, OT5, Poor Niall, Prompt me, Protective Liam, Sick Niall, Sickfic, daddy direction, hurtfic, oneshots, please, prompts, protective bandmates, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownMouse/pseuds/BrownMouse
Summary: 1D sickfics/hurtfics etc..Nialler girl to the ends of the earth & Niam is my love, so I will naturally write with that focus, but I will happily do any ship! Just prompt me! XO
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. What a feeling (Sick Nialler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute sick Niall.. Daddy Direction of course, and a bout of fluff that’ll get you through the day.. LOL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment a prompt below if you want! Would be much appreciated! Xx

It was midday now.. Only midday in the sweet state of California, where the tour bus was parked out back of yet another concert venue. It was cool weather, pleasant, anyone would call it - but today, Nialls temperature gage was seriously impaired, and he cursed the air that lay heavy around him, pressing in on him, suffocating him sure and slow. The pain in Nialls stomach had made its self known just hours beforehand, upon his awaking. He had initially passed it off as morning hunger pangs? Oh how he was wrong! Oh how he wished he'd not eaten any breakfast at all!  
He was sure now come to think of it, that if he'd made a deal out of his discomfort earlier that day, Liam would've stayed with him. Unfortunately his older friend had stepped out mid-morning, and shortly after that, Zayn had followed suit. Now he was stuck with Lou and Harry.. and boy did he love them like brothers, but God he just wanted his Liam back! He needed his Daddy Direction to help him feel better!  
"Shh.. It's okay.." Louis' voice filtered gently throughout the small space they were cooped up in. His two friends (bless them) had tried their very best to get him comfortable on the lounge by the front of the bus. They'd helped him sprawl out lengthways and covered him with a quilt, offered him two Panadols and a glass of water. But it wasn't the same. His neck was sore from craning on the small square cushion that was squashed behind his head.. His body was prickly with heat and sweat and Niall didn't want to be rude, but the rug that was thrown over his legs was itchy and irritating. To top it off, he really wanted his water bottle - not a cup! Hearing that play out in his head was enough to make Niall cringe at how ungrateful it sounded, especially when Louis was sat in front of him, bent down to his knees, smoothing the hair back off Nialls clammy forehead. "You're very warm love.." Louis sighed, and turned to look back at Harry who was rummaging through the many drawers in the kitchenette, desperate in his search for the thermometer he'd seen Liam use a month or so ago. Where was Liam anyway? Liam should bloody hurry up and get back here, because this kinda thing was definitely outside Harry's scope of practice. "I can't find it Lou! We'll have to wait till Li gets back.." Which in all honesty, he had no idea what time that was going to be. He really didn't think he and Lou could manage the deteriorating state that was a clingy, sick Niall for much longer. "I'm gonna go ring him.." Harry mumbled, already swiping through the call list on his phone whilst ambling his way down the set of steps so he could be outside. 

"When's Liam back?" Niall whimpered for what must've been the 5th time that day, and Louis was almost ready to slap him, but of course, he took a breath, gathered himself, and moved his hand to Nialls hair instead. "Nialler, Harry's on the phone to him now love.. You've just got to relax.. He'll be back soon i'm sure.." Nialls eyes flickered away from Louis', a downcast expression falling upon his ever-paling face. "It's okay.. Shh.. Close your eyes.." Louis kept his voice low and calm, in an attempt to hush Niall to sleep. After five or so minutes, it seemed to work, and Louis smiled softly to himself when he heard Nialls breathing even out.. Small, warm puffs of air tickled the hand that Louis had resting against Nialls cheek. "Little love.." He whispered, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Nialls nose. He decided to move himself over to the other couch that occupied the room, that way he could watch the telly on a low volume and keep his eye on Niall. 

It had only been another hour or so before they heard Liam's voice echo just outside the bus. They could make out he was having a conversation with a member of the crew, and Louis smirked to himself as he listened to Liam desperately trying to wrap it up.. Obviously Daddy Direction was eager to get back to the sick Nialler he'd left in the hands of 'Larry' all day. Harry had said he'd sounded very worried on the phone. Louis glanced towards Niall who was propped up slightly against the pillow, rubbing his eyes with his fists and sniffling in a way that had Louis almost rolling his eyes. Here comes the water works! He shouldn't be surprised.. It was bound to happen the moment Liam stepped into view. That was just how Nialler was - he was their baby! But more than anyone's, he was Liam's baby.  
As the door swung open and Liam ascended the steps, Niall was immediately almost in full hysterics, sobbing, before he'd even seen the older lad. "Oh honey.." Was all that left Liam's mouth as he abandoned a bagful of shopping to the nearest bench and fled to Nialls side. The younger boys arms were subconsciously outstretched, angled upwards towards Liam, and Louis couldn't quite believe how anyone could manage to appear as young and as child-like as Niall did. "Shhh.. Niall-baby, it's okay.. I've gotcha.. You're okay.." Liam had managed to get Niall upright enough so he could hold him. The smaller boy had buried his head into his older friends neck, no doubt drenching Liam's shirt with snot, tears and whatever else. But of course, Liam wouldn't care, it wouldn't even cross his mind. "He was okay just five minutes ago.." Harry murmured from his place by the door, and Louis shot him a sharp glare. They didn't need to make Niall feel any worse than he was already feeling, even if his performance for Liam was a slight over-kill. Liam seemed to acknowledge Harry's comment with a knowing hum.. Though it wasn't loud enough to deter Niall from his hiding spot. "Honey, you're burning up.." Liam mumbled into Nialls hair, before directing his gaze to Louis, a questioning look on his face. "Did you find the thermometer?" He asked, and Louis couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty. "No.. I thought Harry told you?" Lou swallowed, he knew Niall had a fever but the look on Liam's face made him feel like maybe he'd underestimated how hot the boy actually was! That - or he'd heated up drastically since Louis had last checked him. "No it's okay.. I grabbed one.. Just wanted to check if you'd found it." Liam murmured, as he shifted Niall around so he could look at the younger boys face. Louis breathed a sigh of relief and decided now was the best time to go gather it for them. "Could you grab two Codral Lou? The night tablets.. Blue ones.. They're in that plastic bag.. The thermometer as well." Liam was quiet as he spoke, just hoping Niall didn't hear him say 'night tablets.' It didn't matter, the blonde boy seemed to be too upset to notice anything beside the grip he had on Liam's t-shirt. With his older friends attention back on him, he let himself be guided into a laying position, but this time he curled his legs up towards his chest and watched with teary eyes as Liam eventually moved to flit around the bus and Harry and Louis made their way back to the neighbouring couches. 

Niall felt his head being lifted from behind and he moaned quietly when his soft bunk pillow replaced the cushion he had been laying on, and a light cotton throw was tucked from his feet to his chin, the previous itchy quilt discarded from sight. Of course, not going unnoticed, his grey plastic water bottle, with the silicone hold and the pop top lid was resting in Liam's hand as the older lad moved around to the front of the couch.. And Niall could've sobbed all over again.. How did Liam know these things? 

"Here's some medicine love.. Pop these in.." Li was bobbed down, eye to eye with Niall, and since he was right there, and Nialls arms were tucked under, maybe he could do it for him. Niall opened his mouth just enough for Liam to drop the pills onto his tongue, followed by the lip of his drink bottle and a gentle squeeze of water. "There you go honey.. That'll make you feel better soon.." He leant in to press a kiss to Nialls forehead, cringing when the heat from the boys skin all but singed him. "Let's check that temp hey?" Liam hummed, it wasn't a question for Niall though, because the older lad was already peeling back the blanket to expose Nialls arm. Louis had shifted a little closer now, handing the brand new thermometer to Liam, he was also eager to see what number would show up. Niall whined softly when his t-shirt was lifted on one side and a cold stick of metal was slid up under his arm. "Keep it in there love.. Just for a little minute." Liam smiled at him with reassurance, gently pressing Nialls arm back down so the thermometer would hold. Niall kept his eyes closed as the device beeped and Liam removed it from his pit, immediately covering the boy with the blanket once again. "38.2" Liam sighed, handing the thermometer back to Louis, maybe in hope he was seeing it wrong. "Poor little thing.." Lou spoke from behind him as he got up from his seat on the lounge. "I'm gonna get him a wet washer.. Cool him down a bit."  
Liam nodded a Thankyou, before reaching in to adjust Nialls blanket, moving it down off his chest a little, in hope to get him cooler. The heat radiating from Nialls body was beginning to become the least of his worries as his stomach opted for attention. He could feel the past days meals whirling like a vortex in the base of his middle. "Liamm I dontfeelgood.." Niall whimpered, his words were all meshed into one and it tugged on Liam's heartstrings like nothing else. "Shh, I know honey.. You've got a temperature.. The medicine will help it go down soon baby.. It's okay.." He cooed, hands gentle in Nialls hair, soothing them through the soft blonde strands, some that were clumped together, bunched and damp with sweat. "Can you tell me what hurts love? Is it your head?" He asked, already sure of the answer - of course it was his head, but Liam needed a list of symptoms from Nialls mouth to be certain. "My head hurts L-Li.. and my tummy.. it's s-sore!" He cried, sorrowful tears welling in his baby blue eyes. Liam's frown deepened then, he'd really hoped it wasn't Nialls stomach that would present an issue. "Okay honey.. It's alright.. Is it a sore tummy? Or nauseous tummy?" He had to ask, as he'd learnt in the past, Niall wasn't always very clear when describing his symptoms, and there had been one or two times where they hadn't been prepared for an onslaught of vomiting. It seemed that Niall hadn't really known the difference between regular cramping and severe nausea.  
"F-feel sick LiLi.." He whined and Liam could tell by his agonised tone, that they should be fetching a bucket soon. "Shh.. Sweetheart.. It's okay.." He whispered, placing a comforting hand to cup the side of Nialls face, all the while glancing back to Harry who was still seated on the couch closest to the kitchen. "Can you grab the bucket under the sink Haz?" He asked, voice regretful and quiet, almost like he’d mouthed the sentence.. But Niall had still heard him clearly enough, and of course, his cries had then significantly increased in volume. "Don't want to Liam! N-no-o.." He hiccuped, shifting about uncomfortably in his position.. With every move he made, the contents in his stomach sloshed around and new & more intense waves of nausea flooded his body, causing his hands to shake and his face to pale. Liam could see it coming a mile off. "Niall, you gotta sit up for me babe.. C'mon petal.." He tried to ignore Nialls cries of protest as he forced the younger boy up into a sitting position. Harry had returned with the plastic bucket and placed it next to where Liam was knelt in front of Nialler. 

The boys watched with wide eyes as Nialls breathing became erratic, puffs of air leaving his body at lightening speed, and Liam was quick to get the bucket up under his chin. "No! Don't want-t it!!" Niall was almost wailing now, tears rolling freely down his cheeks, he shoved the bucket firmly away and turned his face in defiance. "Niall, don't do that.. C'mere love.. Its okay.." Liam guided his head back towards the front and once again attempted to hold the bucket gently against Nialls lap. Louis had moved to sit on the couch with Niall, slinging his arm around the younger boys waist and rubbing slow circles into his lower back. "It's okay love.. We're here.. LiLi's here.. You'll be alright." Louis cooed to him, hoping he could help ease Niall enough, so the boy would let his body do what it needed to do. "Don't l-like i-it!!" Niall sobbed into the bucket, he could barely see straight anymore, stars wavering before his eyes. "Shhh.. You're belly's gonna feel so much better when all that yucky stuff is out baby.. Just relax.. Shh.. Try and relax honey.." Liam was so comforting as he spoke, and Niall wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and go to sleep, but the inevitable was fast approaching.. He couldn't hold it back any longer. As the first gag left him, tears strained from the corners of his eyes and Liam quickly moved from the ground to come sit on the couch, Louis still on the other side of their sick boy. "LI-A-" His cry was interrupted by the first stream of sick that barrelled up his throat and splattered loudly into the bucket. "Oh baby.." Liam's voice was quiet and pained, and Louis could tell just by looking at him, that he was almost suffering with this as much as Niall was. Of course, they all hated seeing Niall sick or hurting, but Liam was a whole new story.. It really hit hard when his little Nialler was ill.  
Liam had one hand stabilising the bucket and the other resting against Nialls mid-back, Louis' hand was just below. As another round of sick pulsed towards Nialls mouth, his spine arched into their holds and they watched sadly as Nialls head dipped further into the bucket. His second round was worse than the first and even though Nialls puking was more or less a chorus of delicate cries and quiet retching, it was the sound of the sick that thundered down the plastic and the shadow of it slowly reaching the first marker on the bucket, that made Harry want to barf in his own mouth. "Oh God, yuck.. can't do it.. it's disgusting.." Harry stumbled to his feet and shook his head at the other two boys. Louis shot him a warning look, because c’mon, that wasn’t the best thing to say while their little Niall (who obviously couldn’t help it,) was busy being sick into a tub. Harry sighed, feeling a little guilty.. He managed to pull together a quick apology. "Sorry.. I'll um.. I'll get started on dinner.." He muttered, excusing himself from the room that had begun to smell like off milk. Even though it had barely passed 2pm, now was as good a time as any to go and prepare their evening meal.. It was such a great excuse.. Yep, it was. The boys were too distracted with helping Niall to notice him slip away.  
"At's it love.. Get it up.. You're doing so well.." Louis tried his best to comfort him amongst Liam's continuous stream of sweet nothings and before they knew it, another set of legs; bound in tight black, ripped jeans appeared in front of them. Zayn dropped to his knees before Niall and placed his hands on the sick boys quivering thighs. "Oh Nialler babes.." The dark-haired lad pouted up at both his friends who were each accompanying Nialls side. "What's happened?" He queried, his voice soft and light, as though he was still consoling Niall. "He's not well.. Woke up with a fever.. The vomiting's just started.." Louis responded, keeping his voice low as well, he didn't want to give Niall any reason to get more worked up. "Oh darling.. Poor thing.. What does he need? Does he have Panadol? Should I go get some Sprite for him?" Zayn asked, hoping he could do something to help. He smoothed his hands over Nialls knees, stopping to stroke his thumb gently down the pink scar that lined the left one.  
"I think Li's got it all.." Louis started to say, but Liam cut in, as he most definitely didn't get any Sprite, and that was a good idea. "I didn't get lemonade.. Could you grab some Zee? He'll need a bit of sugar after this.. And maybe a few cans of chicken veg soup if that's okay?" Liam spoke up over Nialls head, he was frowning, looking extremely concerned as he helped Niall aim forward. The poor boy was losing balance, getting weaker by the second and it worried Liam to see how much of his stomach he was depleting to the bowl before him. "I'll be back soon.. Text me if you need anything else." Zayn told his two healthy friends, before standing to his feet and with one last squeeze to Nialls leg, he made his way back out of bus.

When Zayn returned not even an hour later, things were a lot calmer than they previously had been. Niall was still on the lounge, tucked in under a blanket, his head resting on the pillow that lay upon Liam's lap. He had a damp washer plastered against his forehead and Liam was slowly running his hand back and forth through Nialls hair. The bucket was set clean and empty on the ground beside Liam's feet. Zayn would've thought the sight to be painfully adorable if it wasn't for the unfortunate circumstance of their Nialler being so miserable. "Is he asleep?" Zayn whispered, quietly unloading the shopping from the plastic bag he'd placed on the counter. Liam looked up and smiled a sad yet warm smile. "Yeah.. He's been out for half and hour.. He was exhausted after that whole ordeal.. Lost two days worth of food poor thing." He spoke in a hushed tone, gently cupping his hand over Nialls visible ear, just in case the murmur of their voices woke him. "Haz and Lou are out the back.. Think they're having a rest too.." He finished, while glancing down at Nialls face to make sure he was still asleep. "I'll keep you company then.." Zayn smiled back at him.. Maybe they could watch a movie, really, really quietly. Liam nodded, mouthing a Thankyou to his older friend, before turning his attention back to the sleeping Nialler in his arms. 

They stayed like that for hours.. Niall resting on Liam's lap. The tv flickering quietly in the background. Zayn tapping away at his phone as he lounged on the neighbouring couch. Harry heating some soup at the stove. Louis emerging from the bunks every half hour or so to check on their sick little Irish lad.  
It was that standard of love and care that they would implement for him until he was better. Wait, who were they kidding? It would always be like that.. Sick Nialler or not.. He would always be their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don’t forget to prompt me below if you want to see more sickfics! I am hoping this can be a continued series! 💛  
> Lots of love! X


	2. What a feeling (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nialler is still sick.. Very, very sick.. ;(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKING PROMPTS/REQUESTS!  
> COMMENT BELOW IF YOU HAVE ONE.. :)

It was 3am now. Louis was staring up at the steel panelling that held the bunk above him. His eyes burned from the sleepless hours that had gone by. The moaning & crying, the creaking sound of Liam climbing up & down from his bed each time Niall was sick.. The hushed whispers and the quiet retching that took place just across from him..  
God knew he loved Niall.. But fuck! Louis needed sleep so badly.. and he wasn't going to get it with all the racket that was going on around him. 

To say Daddy Direction was on high alert would be a huge understatement. Over and over again, Liam was quickly attentive.. never missing a beat, never letting Niall wait longer than just a few seconds before he had him in his arms. As soon as a peep left Nialls mouth, Liam was down from the top bunk, by his side, cradling the boys head towards the bucket that must've been filled and emptied at least 5 times since dinner.

Louis was honestly about to say something, but a stroke of luck had his back as he heard Zayns own wrecked voice float down from above him. 

"Liam! Just take him out the front! Please!" 

Okay.. that was harsh. Hmm.. Louis was definitely glad he'd gotten out of that one.  
They were met with nothing but a cold, hard silence. Louis knew, even through the dark, that Liam was sending Zayn a dirty scowl. 

"He's so sick Zayn!"  
Liam hissed under his breath, glaring up into the blackness that was Zayns bunk.

No one said anything after that.. Maybe a touch of guilt had settled in their stomachs as they listened to Niall panting heavily, still braced in position as Liam whispered out a constant stream of endearments.

It was only another five or so minutes before they heard Liam shifting, searching for things in the small dark space. Niall had fallen fairly silent, beside the occasional whimper or whine, and Liam hushed him at that. 

After another moment, a distant glow of a light flickered on in the front room. Louis felt his guilt build just a little more when he realised that Liam was in fact setting up the lounge to move Niall to.  
He felt bad.. He felt so bad! The poor thing - just as Liam had said - was very sick! They should've been more understanding, more helpful maybe?  
But as he heard Liam gathering Niall up into a bundle and tiptoeing from the room, silence and peace drew him close, and Louis couldn't fight the losing battle any longer. He gave in, closed his eyes and slept.

***

7am came far too soon for all of them.  
If the boys said they were tired.. Well Niall was dead! The poor lad had been up all night! After Liam had moved them both out the front, he was still sick every hour, chucking up nothing but streams of clear fluid. Liam told him it was just bile.. That his tummy was empty now.. And Niall didn't understand why it still hurt the same. 

He closed his eyes tighter against the dull morning light that trickled through the bus windows. They had come to a stop about an hour ago - pulled up at the venue they were due to perform at that night. Niall flinched at the very idea of himself upon the stage.. Surely they wouldn't make him.. Surely not!  
He turned his aching head to press it further into the pillow - desperately trying to block out the source of noice that was now flooding his ears.

"Niall honey.. The boys are hopping up now.. I've gotta pack up this bed and take you back to your bunk okay?" 

It was Liam who was still there, stretched out beside him on the fold out couch-bed. Niall felt slightly disoriented when he realised that he must've been moved during the night.. How did he not remember that? 

He heard Liam sigh next to him, reaching out to run cool fingers through his damp, stringy, matted hair.. God knows what was in it! How could Liam stand to touch him right now.. Or even lay with him? Niall could recognise that pukey off-milk smell a mile off.. And it was definitely coming from him. 

"Nialler.. Sweetie.. Wake up.." 

Liam seemed persistent in his attempt to get Niall out of bed, but deep down he knew there was no way the younger one was moving anywhere unless Liam carried him. So with that, Liam worked at getting Niall untangled from his duvet cover as gently as possible. 

"How is he?" 

Zayns voice came from just behind them and Liam knew he sounded remorseful. He knew the boys would never mean any harm to Niall.. They cared for him just as much.. But they got grumpy without their sleep, and besides that - not everyone had the patience and endurance that Liam had.

"Not good.. He's been sick every hour.. Got nothing left in him either.. He's not going anywhere today.."

Liam spoke quietly without taking his attention from the task in front of him - getting Niall up into his arms. Zayn felt the guilt bubbling underneath as he watched an ever-sacrificial Liam hoist their sick one onto his hip, all the while trying to strip the bed with his free hand.

"I'll do the rest.. You take him out the back." 

Zayn moved towards the two, reaching up to brush his fingers over Nialls flushed cheek. 

"I'm sorry I snapped last night.. I didn't mean to be so rude.. I should've been helping you.."  
He said to Liam, glancing up at him, shame clear in his eyes. Liam knew he was apologetic and genuine about it.. And it wouldn't do anyone any good to hold a grudge. 

"Don't worry about it Zee.. It was a long night.. We're all exhausted.. Sometimes we say things.. It's no big deal.."

"No, it's not okay.. What can I do? Does he need some breakfast? I'll get him something.." 

Liam hummed in response, bumping Niall up on his hip a bit further as he followed Zayn towards the small kitchenette. 

"Just a piece of toast with butter would be good.. Maybe a glass of orange juice." 

Zayn nodded, already reaching for the pack of wholemeal that sat on the bench. 

"Thanks Zee.. Just gonna give him a quick shower.." Liam's voice trailed off as he headed towards the bathroom, Niall still silent in his arms. 

The other two were up and at it.. Harry was dressed and Louis was in the midst of rummaging through the mess on his bunk. They both looked up when Liam entered the space.

"Ohh how's the little thing? Do you need a hand Li?"  
Louis said as he pulled a fresh shirt on over his head. 

"Just needs a wash.. Are you finished with the bathroom?"

"Yeah.. Yep.. Go on.. Take your time. You want a coffee? I'm going to grab one.." 

"Yeah, Thanks.. Double shot please?"  
He needed a hit to get through today.

Louis nodded and gave Niall a quick peck on the cheek as he passed. It left the three of them now, and Liam moved towards the bathroom once Harry had cleared his things. He placed Niall on the closed toilet lid and immediately started on the undressing process - working his light sweater off first. He knew Niall was too sick and weak to care, so he stripped the boys underwear off at the same time as his pajama pants. Liam could see goosebumps sweep across Nialls entire body as soon as it was exposed to the air. It prompted him to move faster and he quickly got the shower running warm. He then bobbed down just a little bit to scoop his hands underneath Nialls armpits, lifting him up onto shaky legs. 

"It's okay.. I've gotcha.."  
Liam murmured as he helped Niall towards the shower. He got him in and under the water while still taking most of the boys weight. His forearms were drenched as he held Niall steady.

"Try stand babe.. Can you stand on your own?" 

Niall whimpered loudly as Liam's grip loosened from under his arms. He was so weak.. His legs felt like twigs and his tummy felt concave, it was making his head spin like a whirlpool. 

"Can't stand! Liam!! No!!!"  
He yelped loudly, reaching out to clutch at his friends hands, desperate for support. 

"Sit down! Sit down Ni.. Its okay.. Sit down.. There you go.." 

Liam had guided him to the ground as slowly as he could. The slippery shower walls squeaked as Niall slid down against them and planted his bum on the puddled white floor. Liam bobbed to his knees as he helped Niall cross his legs, shifting him to the centre so the water rained lightly over his head. 

"He alright?" Harrys voice chimed in at the open doorway, and Liam could tell the youngest lad was worried. 

"He's okay Haz.. Just very weak.. Can you get him some clothes for me? Just some light pajamas - Nothing too warm.. and some new underwear please?" 

Harry hummed in response, quickly moving out of the cramped space to go search through Nialls suitcase.. It was the least he could do.

Liam turned his attention back to Niall, who had bowed forward a little, you couldn't see his face anymore. Liam reached in to hold his chin stable as he squirted some coconut shampoo onto the crown of Nialls head. The quiet whimpers that followed broke Liam's heart in two.

"I know Ni.. You're tired baby..  
We're gonna have a tiny bite to eat after this, and then you can go back to sleep.. hmm? How's that sound?" 

Liam knew Niall wasn't listening.. Or maybe he was, but he was too exhausted to answer him. It was okay though.. It wouldn't stop Liam from cooing to him.  
He continued to talk to Niall softly as he washed his body with a soapy shower puff. It wasn't long before Niall was sparkling clean.. Smelling of vanilla and coconut instead of vomit and sweat. Liam was happy for that.. He'd be able to cuddle him close without scrunching his nose in distaste. He helped Niall out of the shower and wrapped him in a fluffy white towel, once again sitting him on the toilet lid. Zayn appeared at the door just as Liam was shimmying his blonde hair dry with a separate towel. Zayn couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him. As if any of them could get away with that position except for their sweet, innocent little Nialler. 

"Someone smells nice.. Is that you NiNi?"  
Zayn teased, stepping into the bathroom to offer help in whichever way he could. He started by gathering Nialls dirty clothes and popping them in the basket just outside the door, while Liam helped Niall into some fresh sweats and a loose white shirt.  
Liam then went on to brush Nialls hair, very slowly and gently untangling any knots.. He knew Nialls scalp would be sensitive, just looking down he could see goosebumps littering the boys skin once again. Zayn had passed Niall his tooth brush, while he still sat on the loo seat.. It was best to get Niall doing everything he could whilst he wasn't being sick.. Just hopefully they could get him to finish that piece of toast before he crashed.

They eventually had him all clean and tired out - ready for his day in bed. Liam let Niall shuffle himself out of the bathroom and over to his bunk, he wanted to see if the poor boys legs still worked.. They were shaky but he made it all the way over to  
the plate of buttered toast and the glass of juice that sat awaiting for him. One glance, and it made Niall want to gag.. He turned to look at Liam - helpless and pleading.

"Hey, don't give me that look.. You need to eat something Ni.." 

Niall groaned as he sunk down, propping himself against the pillow at the head of the bed. He looked back up at Zayn and Liam, jutting his bottom lip out ever so slightly, just hoping that would be enough to tug at their heartstrings. He knew he couldn't stomach it.. He just knew it!

"Babes.. I know you don't feel like it, but you really need to try a few mouthfuls for us.. It might even settle your tummy.. Make you feel better yeah?"

"Ni, it's not an option love.. There's nothing in your stomach and I'm not having you running on empty all day.. That's not going to help you get better now is it?" 

Niall fought the urge to roll his eyes at his older bandmates.. They sounded exactly like two overbearing parents. But the authority that came from Liam especially, had Niall fiddling with the slice of toast in front of him, regretfully bringing it to his lips and taking a nibble of the crust.

"Good boy.."

"Just at least half bubs.."

This time, Niall did roll his eyes.

***

It seemed the boys had been right.. His stomach felt just a little better after having downed the toast and juice from earlier. He hadn't realised how starving he was until he'd swallowed a couple of bites. After he'd eaten, he'd been quick to fall asleep, but only for a little bit! Just while Liam was getting ready! Though when he woke, they were all gone. The bus was silent. He'd slept for longer than he thought.  
He knew the boys were in the stadium for rehearsals. Obviously there was no way he was going to make it there, let alone the concert that night! He prayed that Liam or Louis would throw a rage and get him out of it.. Because at this point in time, management was adamant he still go on.

He tried not to think about it, willing himself to close his eyes and ignore the anxiety building in his stomach. Paul was just out the front of the bus.. Liam had mentioned that when Niall was eating breakfast.. 

'You have to call out to Paul if you need anything okay Ni? He's gonna stay here until we're back at lunch time alright?' Liam had told him.. and Niall had agreed..

If he needed anything he could call out.. But the comfort wouldn't be there, not like it was with Liam.. or Zayn.. or any of them! Now he was alone and feeling sensitive and well, before long, it was inevitable, Niall found himself welling up. He just wanted a cuddle.. He just wanted the feeling of  
home - and that was the boys!  
Glancing down at his phone, the time was 10:30am. They were due back at 1:30.. A wave of dread washed over him when he realised how long he had to wait! What if he was sick again before they were back! Which he probably would be! And he didn't want that! If he was going to be sick, he needed Liam! Or at least one of them! He could feel himself riling up, his fever had cooled after his shower but it had definitely returned, and it wasn't helping that he was flustered and anxious now. He huffed out a sigh and rolled onto his side, curling his knees to his chest, he stared down at the threads of the towel that Liam had laid over his bed sheets for him.. just in case.  
His eyes flickered to the ground just below his bunk.. There was a bucket on the floor, a glass of water, two Panadols, a cheese sandwich wrapped in plastic and some saltine crackers in a ziplock bag.. They must've put everything there for him as he slept, before they headed out. Niall felt a single tear roll down his cheek and he swiped it away, chiding himself at the same time. He wasn't a baby.. He could handle this.. He could handle himself.. C'mon Niall.. Just go to sleep.. If you go to sleep now, they'll be back when you wake up. 

Go to sleep.  
Go to sleep.  
Go to sleep.

Go to sleep..

Go.. to.. sleeep..

***

Maybe he had, maybe he hadn't, but some time had passed and Niall couldn't even bring himself to check the time. His stomach was a vortex, he knew this would happen! He knew it!  
He couldn't vomit..  
No! Not yet!  
Not yet!  
Fuck!

"PAUL!!"

He hated how desperate his voice sounded as he called out as loud as he could. It was only a brief moment before the older man was standing at the door, frowning and glancing over Nialls curled up form. 

"I-I want them back.. Please Paul!  
W-want Liam back now.."

"I know bud. Are you okay? You feeling nauseous?" 

That really wasn't what Niall wanted to hear.. 

"Just.. Just need Liam.. Please, get him?" 

His voice was wobbly, there was a burn behind his eye.. It wasn't a tactic, the tears were real.. It's just.. he wasn't holding them back anymore.. In fact, maybe he was encouraging them, just a little bit.  
Paul had always had a soft spot for Niall.. They all did. The poor thing looked a wreck.. How could he say no? The boys were due back in about an hour and a half.. Surely Liam could take a quick break and return with enough time to spare. 

"Yep.. Alright Ni.. It's okay.. I'll get him to come over.. He's gotta go back though, after a quick visit. Got it?"

Niall just nodded furiously, swiping his cheeks to dry the tears up. He was okay.. He was okay.

He watched as Paul pressed the phone to his ear, stepping just outside the room to make the call. He thought he could almost hear Liam's voice chime through the receiver.. But maybe he was just that desperate. The phone call was short and prompt..  
Something like; 'Niall needs you... Okay see you in a sec..'  
Obviously Liam didn't need any extra encouragement when asked to come be with his sick little friend. It only took another five minutes of Niall laying on his side, clutching his tummy, before he heard Liam out the front with Paul. 

"Is he alright? Where is he? Has he thrown up?" 

"Not yet.. He's in his bunk, has been the whole time.." 

Their voices were getting closer now and Niall opened his eyes just in time to see Liam appear at the door. The older lads face that had worn a frown, immediately softened into an expression he only really used on Niall.. Concerned, yet fond, affectionate and loving. 

"Hi darling.. What's wrong love?"

Liam came straight over to sit on the edge of Nialls bed. He reached out to place his palm to Nialls forehead, in an attempt to gage where his temperature was at.

"Liamm.."

"Shhh.. I know.. I'm here bub.. You're okay..  
Is it your tummy sweetie?" 

"Yes! Hurts s-so much.." 

"It's alright love.. Do you think you need to be sick?" 

Niall shrugged as he gazed up at Liam with tears swirling in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. Liam frowned down at him, watching on as Nialls face literally paled before him. He was as white as a ghost!

"I think it's time to sit up now sweetheart.. C'mon.."

Niall protested at this, thrashing his head from side to side, willing his stomach back in place. 

"That's gonna give you more of a headache Ni.. C'mon now, you might feel better sitting up."

He had to resort to using force to help Niall up and get him propped against the pillow. He knew Niall was being extra needy because he wanted the comfort. He'd been deprived of it for all of three whole hours!

"Nice deep breath for me love.. You're okay.."

"Li.. Li! Uhh uhh uhhh.. Liammm.."

"Shhh I know.. I know.. I know baby boy.. Deep breaths.." 

Liam had the bucket up under Nialls chin now.. Just waiting for the inevitable to happen. He slipped his hand beneath Nialls shirt to smooth circles on to his bloated stomach. It was only another short moment until he felt Nialls tummy muscles contracting and seizing up. Niall cried out loudly as a wave of nausea hit him bang on. He jolted forward, burying his head deep into the bucket as his last meal came barreling up his throat. 

"Oh bubby.." 

It was almost too heart wrenching to watch as Niall heaved up the rest of his breakfast and any liquid he'd drunk within the last hours. Liam felt himself sweating from the stress of it all. Niall couldn't hold down a single thing! Severe dehydration was definitely a possibility if this kept up. He held the boy close as he retched dryly, gagging on nothing but air now.

"Honey.. Honey, there's nothing left.. Try and relax bubba.. It's all gone now.. Shhh.."

As soon as the heaving stopped, Niall erupted into tears and Liam whisked him up into his arms, holding him flush against his chest and rocking him slowly side to side. 

"Sh-sh-shh.. It's okay.. You need some Hydralytes petal.. We'll get Zaynie to grab some for you hey?"

Niall hardly knew what Liam was saying anymore, but he whimpered some sort of response and curled his head deeper into Liam's neck, desperately trying to block out the source of light that had found its way into the room via the open door. Liam continued to shush him, rubbing the flat of his hand up and down Nialls back. 

"I'll stay with you now Nialler.. They can deal without me for just another hour.. Need to be here with my baby, don't I?"

Niall let out a broken sob at this. The comfort he'd needed was being met on every single level, it was almost entirely overwhelming now. Niall didn't know how he could ever thank Liam for his ability to understand him so well.. His older friend never questioned anything, he purely relied on his instinct, especially when it came to Niall.. And he was very rarely ever wrong! Niall knew he could never repay him, but he was eternally grateful. 

***

The day was closing up on them, sooner than they expected. Once lunch was finished, they retreated to their respective past times, doing whatever they pleased until they were due to get ready for the concert later that evening. Thankfully Niall was still asleep - dead to the world. He'd passed out blank after being sick earlier and hadn't woken since.. It was almost 3pm, so he'd had a solid couple of hours. Zayn had crept back to silently slip into his bunk, hoping to follow in Nialls suit and get himself some rest. Harry was on the lounge, legs crossed, staring at his phone, but promptly listening to the argument that was taking place just outside the bus. 

"Just see how he is when he wakes up Louis, you never know, he might come-"

"NO! No! He won't come good! And even if he did, that's not the point! The point is, he's been terribly sick for two days and has absolutely NO energy! I'm not having him faint out there! I'm sorry! I'm not allowing this!"

"Look.. I'll talk to him.. You two are emotionally attached and he might not be as bad as you think he is! If we can just-"

"Oh! No way! No, you're not talking to him! And yes we are emotionally attached!! We care about his wellbeing! Ever heard of that!?" 

"Liam.. It's okay.. Let me handle this crap.. Just go and guard-dog Niall before someone sneaks in and drags him out from under our noses.."

Harry couldn't help but smirk as he eavesdropped from his place inside the bus. Leave it to those two to sort it out.. They were the perfect storm!  
Not a moment later Liam came stalking in, shaking his head while mumbling a few curse words under his breath. He looked kinda helpless.. And Harry definitely felt a little sorry for him.

"Don't worry Li.. Louis will get his way.. He always does.."

Liam sauntered over to plop himself down on the couch opposite his youngest friend. He sighed and nodded his head.. He knew Harry was right. 

"I know Haz.. I know Lou will handle it.. It's just..  
I just can't believe anyone could even want to do that to my poor Nialler.. Like.. He's so sick you know? And it's just.. Well, sometimes I forget that not everyone cares about him as much as we do..  
I just - I forget that's he's not everyone's little brother.." 

Harry nodded his understanding.. He knew how protective Liam felt over Niall.. They all did.

"I've realised that not everyone has his best interest in mind and.. Well I just can't drop the ball with Nialler you know? He's.. I don't know.. He's just not strong enough.. He's too naive.. Too innocent..  
I don't want anyone taking advantage of him!  
Cause they will - They have! So many times!  
He's just.. Too precious to me.."

Harry frowned as he gazed on at his friends worried expression. Liam was obviously talking about more than just the stomach bug now.. He was venting.. And that meant, Harry was here to listen.

"Li, you are such a good big brother to him.. To all of us! I know you always want to be able to fix everything, but sometimes, if you can't.. It's okay.. We still love you.. No matter what.. Nialler does too yeah? He looks up to you.. Thinks the sun shines out of your arse.. and Louis' too! You've got nothing to worry about.." 

"Mmm.. Maybe.. I hope so Haz.. I hope so.."

***

"Okay! Nialler can stay off tonight everyone!! I did it! No need to thank me.. That's just what I do.. Out of the goodness of my heart.. No donations excepted." 

Louis had strolled in like a king, and popped himself a coke at the kitchen. His work was done. Now he could sit back and rest. 

"Lou.. Thankyou.. Honestly, I was stressing out!"

"I know you were LiLi! That's why I kicked you out at the beginning!" 

Liam huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes at the older boy, but Louis could tell he was grateful.

"Where is the little babe? I wanna give him a cuddle.." 

"Dont wake him Lou.. Leave him be! He's asleep.. The longer he sleeps, the better.." 

It was Louis' turn to roll his eyes now. Liam might be able to boss Niall around, but he certainly couldn't boss him around. 

"He's been sleeping all day.. C'mon now.."  
Louis smiled back at Liam as he turned on his heel and headed toward the bunks. For all his hard work, he definitely deserved a hug from his favourite little Irish blondie. 

It was a hug he got!!  
Then a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek..  
Nialls warm, clammy face pressed against his neck, and even though Liam had washed him that morning, maybe he needed another go at it.. But no matter the smell of him, he was their sick Nialler, and Louis wouldn’t dare deny him affection. 

“I love you silly..”  
Louis teased, as he leant in to plant a kiss to Nialls forehead, even bigger and sloppier than Niall had done to him. 

“I love you Lou-bear.. All the world..”

And things were more than alright.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me, comment me! Would make my day! Xxx


End file.
